


Il était verni

by camille_miko



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur avait toujours pensé avoir de la chance. Mais là, il avait soudainement un doute. Arthur/Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il était verni

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Il était verni.

**Titre :** Il était verni.

 **Auteur :** Camille-Miko

 **Fandom:** Merlin BBC

 **Rating :** PG

 **Disclamer:** Tout est à la BBC, sauf cet écrit

 **Personnages/pairings:** Arthur, Merlin, Arthur/Merlin, Uther.

 **Nombre de mots:** 5x100

 **Thème:** Vernis, à l'aide et Marche arrière

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Arthur s'était toujours considéré comme étant quelqu'un de vernis. Il était prince, après tout. Malgré les attaques, il était toujours en vie. Il était en pleine forme. Certes, sa mère était décédée, mais son père était toujours là. Puis, il n'avait jamais été empêché d'obtenir ce dont il avait besoin. Il mangeait à sa faim et avait un toit. Que demander de plus, sincèrement ?

Tout cela se finit le jour où Uther Pendragon décida que son fils avait besoin d'un serviteur : Merlin.

Ce jour-là, il décida qu'il était détesté d'un quelconque dieu pour que son père lui fasse ce coup-ci.

* * *

Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas, avec Merlin dans les pattes. Il avait certes, toujours de la chance. Néanmoins, devoir jouer les sauveurs de la demoiselle en détresse, pardon du serviteur en détresse, il n'était pas certain que ce soit de la veine. Pas certain du tout, pensa-t-il en entendant le couinement d'appel à l'aide de Merlin. Quelle divinité avait-il pu offenser à ce point ?

Il pouvait faire un sacrifice, si cela pouvait lui assurer d'avoir la paix ! Qu'il soit à nous vernis ! Merlin ferait un excellent sacrifice pensa-t-il alors qu'une bête aux dents pointues approchait de son serviteur inanimé.

* * *

 _Peut-être_ , Merlin avait un intérêt. Peut-être. Il n'était pas certain de le reconnaître, si on lui posait la question. Cela avait quelque chose de troublant de le savoir, mais de ne jamais le dire. Sentir les mains froides de Merlin sur sa peau, alors qu'il le déshabillait, était envoûtant. Il n'y avait rien de tendancieux. Il le déshabillait. C'est tout.

Sauf que l'esprit d'Arthur adorait cela. Et alors que Merlin le délestait peu à peu de ses habits, après un tournoi, Arthur se trouvait à nouveau extrêmement vernis. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer un bon bain chaud où il le laverait. Non ?

* * *

Une main fraîche courait sur sa gorge. Soupirant de plaisir et s'étirant, Arthur décida qu'il était merveillement verni. Attirant contre lui la main, faisant tomber le propriétaire de celle-ci dans ses bras, il entrouvrit les yeux.

Merlin était là, en train de rire. Dire que cela n'était qu'un incident, à l'origine. Une érection qui n'avait pas été assez cachée. Un regard qui l'avait dévoré, troublé. Et il avait osé. Il s'était penché, pour embrasser, presque chastement Merlin. Simplement effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Presque pas un baiser d'adulte.

Depuis ce jour, Merlin chauffait aussi son lit et le réveillait délicieusement.

* * *

Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. Il n'était certainement pas verni ! Quelle divinité avait-il bien pu offenser ? Comment avait-il pu prendre pour amant le i _seul_ /i sorcier, présent à Camelot ?

C'est donc ainsi qu'Arthur se retrouvait dans la salle du trône à batailler avec ses propres conseillers pour lever l'interdiction de magie dans son royaume, pour s'assurer que son amant ne finisse pas sur un bûcher ! Bien sûr, cet idiot l'avait prévenu, uniquement après avoir fait de la magie devant l'ensemble de son royaume pour le protéger contre un immense golem !

Quand il disait qu'il était maudit…

Fin

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
